The Beauty of the Moon
by Kurenai-no-Yuki
Summary: What happens when Konoha's number one emotionless kunoichi is assigned to spy and become apart of the Akatsuki? What's worse is that she starts to fall in love with a certain blonde? Rated M for Language and Future chapters! DeidaraXOC


I really didn't want to be here. I hated this woman, but yet she had summoned me, along with Kakashi and my older brother Iruka. I looked to the two men on each of my sides, both taller than me, my attention turned back to the Hokage when she cleared her throat. "I know you three are wondering why I summoned you here today." I fixed my bored emotionless stare on her face as she continued, "There has been some new information on the Akatsuki, and after a lot of thinking I have come up with a plan. Miyu." My gaze didn't waver.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" I asked, my voice, bland of all emotion as Tsunade looked at me with an annoyed look.

"I have decided that you will be the one to take on this S-ranked mission." I sighed, fuck, I thought as she continued. "I asked Kakashi and Iruka here so that they know the extent of your mission, You will leave immediately after this meeting." I nodded as I heard Iruka sigh. Tonight was mine and Iruka's night to go out to eat. Very rarely did Nii-san and I go out to eat or spend very much time together. With me always gone on missions and him always teaching it seemed we never had time anymore.

"From some of my sources we have learned that the Akatsuki are not too far from here. You are to search for them, fight them, and allow yourself to be kidnapped by them." Tsunade stated looking at Iruka, whose face was scarlet red as he stepped forward.

"Why Miyu? Do you know how dangerous that will be! They could kill her!" He snapped trying to control his anger. He was always so rash when it came to me, I never understood why. I was higher ranked, but this was one of the most important missions I have ever been assigned.

Tsunade sighed and stood. "The reason I choose Miyu is because she is one of the most talented and strongest Kunoichi we have in Konoha. She is skilled, the Akatsuki will try to recruit her. That's what we want, Miyu, I want you to gain their trust, get to know them, and leak information back to me." I nodded. Damn, this was going to be a very long mission. "Your all dismissed."

I turn and walk out of her office, not talking to either shinobi behind me as I walk out into the street heading straight for mine and Iruka's apartment. Hearing footsteps behind me I notice Iruka right next to me.

"I know you are a great Kunoichi, Miyu-chan, but I want you to promise me you won't get hurt." He said as he looked at me worriedly, "You're the only family I have Imouto." I sighed.

"Nii-san, you do not have to worry about me. You know I am excellent at what I do, and have unlimited supply of chakra. I can take them and survive." I said, my voice only showing some emotion toward my older brother. He nodded and swept me into a big hug, I hugged back, clinging to him as he buried his face in my neck. "Come home soon, ok Miyu-chan? And try to visit." He said as he let go of me. I nodded gave him my rare small smile and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

I grabbed my pack and quickly started to fill it with the things I will need, weapons, food, extra clothing, all the basics. I stopped in front of my mirror as I swooped my long chocolate brown hair in a low pony tail, only keeping my bangs to frame my face. I turned and walked back to the side of my bed where I picked up my twin katana's and slid them into my belt on my hips, I sighed slightly turned and looked at myself once again in my mirror.

I never really liked the way I looked, I was curvy, I wasn't skinny like most Kunoichi, I had a scar, mine like Iruka's on my jaw line, and my dark blue eyes stood out among my tanned face.

My kimono ended mid thigh and my leggings ended mid shin. My left arm was sleeveless with an arm warmer up to my elbow, my right arm my kimono's sleeve stopped at my forearm. My kimono was an odd one but it was comfortable and moved efficiently. I threw on my pack, tied my headband on my left arm and jumped through my bedroom window.

Focusing my chakra into the balls of my feet, I jumped my speed increasing as I headed North-west to where Tsunade said they were last seen.

I was getting closer, if the flare of the strong chakra was anything to go by. I turned to the right and masked my chakra, I had to at least put up a fight, or they'd be suspicious.

I found a tree with enough foliage to hide myself as I snuck closer to the edge of the branch. I was in stealth mode, trying to pinpoint their location. That's when I heard talking.

"I don't see why he wanted three fucking teams to go out on this mission! It's a bunch of bull shit! I think Kazaku and myself could've done this shit by ourselves, but hell no, we have a damn shark, weasel boy, captain transvestite and a fucking puppet!" One all but complained. How in the hell can you be a S-ranked criminal and complain that much?

The group finally came into view as I pinpointed the complainer. Does he ever shut up? The shorter one all of them, slowly looked around before finally saying, "We'll camp here tonight." They all seemed to have their own duties; each pair did their own things.

I sat on my branch, making sure none of my chakra was showing, contemplating on when to show myself and attack. I found the right moment, when the blonde and the short one who spoke earlier, left looking for firewood.

Reaching into my weapons pouch I pulled out shuriken, skillfully placing them between each finger before I threw them with deadly accuracy. I quickly jumped from my spot watching as two kunai were embedded were I was just standing. I landed in the clearing in the middle of the four Akatsuki that were still standing there.

"Well well, it seems as if we have a little Konoha kunoichi here." I turned my head to the source of the voice; it was the tall blue one, with the shark like features. Kisame I think was his name. I watched as his hand grabbed the handle of his massive sword.

I fixed my emotionless eyes on the shark man. "You, and the rest of your group, are under arrest by the village Konoha. Do not restrain, or I will have to take drastic measures, which I don't think any of you fuckers would appreciate." I noted that they all had taken a fighting stance. I took out my katana on the left, Mizu, and took my own stance.

Without blinking, I raised Mizu up to deflect an attack from the Uchiha, as I pushed with my sword and kicked him back as I waited for the next move. There was the sound of cloth rustling behind me, and I dived to the side, rolling back up to my feet, Mizu ready for an attack.

"She's a fast little bitch, isn't she." The silver haired one said. I glanced over at him, and noticed he was holding a three bladed scythe. It was wicked looking. He smirked slightly as he jumped up in the air swinging his scythe down as he was laughing manically as Mizu clashed loudly sending sparks. I held my own easily, putting just as much force back, letting chakra pump through my arm muscles to help keep the scythe from breaking skin.

I quickly let Mizu slide as I ducked the scythe, I swept my leg and knocked the half naked shinobi land on his ass.

"I can be here all day guys. If you would just do as I asked, I wouldn't have to do this." I said, my voice, as always void of emotion, my eyes flat as I glanced at each one of the Akatsuki members in front of me.

The shark man, Kisame just smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but we can't do that."

"Very well then." Is all I said as my eyes closed, I quickly made the hand seals and my eyes snapped open. Darkness quickly took over, making everything completely black. "Welcome to my Eternal Darkness." I whispered as my eyes quickly turned to its odd nocturnal way. Everything came into perfect view as I charged at Kisame. I brought Mizu up and cut across his chest, hearing cloth and skin cut as my blade sliced just enough to bring pain to make him stop and clutch his chest.

I turned, Mizu slicing into his back in the same way it did his chest, but before I could land another blow, my jutsu was quickly stopped. Light filled the area, I blinked stupidly for a moment, then before I could comprehend anything there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck as I was knocked out.

I awoke with a start, grabbing for both Mizu and Yami. I sat up quickly, feeling a dull aching pain in the back of my neck, as I looked at my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, whose, I don't know, but I was currently on the bed and noticed I had been disarmed. Well fuck, just what I needed.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly laid back down and slowed my breathing, pretending to still be asleep. The door opened and closed and footsteps came closer. "I think Sasori-danna hit her a little to hard, un." The voice was to my left. The other stayed silent as I felt a hand grab my wrist.

My eyes popped open as I grabbed the other arm and flipped into the air putting his arm behind his back. I noticed I had put Kisame in an arm lock.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked tightening my hold. Kisame chuckled slightly, then without warning I was flipped back onto the bed with a little thud. I grunted slightly as my head hit the headboard. The man who had spoken before, I noticed was the blonde, was smirking at my little stunt.

Kisame looked down at me. "You have spunk.." He said with a grin, "Your at the Akatsuki hide out. Leader-sama would like to speak with you." He grabbed for my wrist, but this time I allowed him to do so as he gently pulled me out of bed and led me out of the small bedroom.

My wrist was set free as I let it go back to my side. I walked behind Kisame, noticing he still hasn't healed from the small wounds that I had given him during the small fight I had picked with the Akatsuki. The blonde was walking behind me, quietly humming to himself. We past through the hallway and cut around the living room to the what looked like another narrow hallway. At the end was a door, I was suspecting it was the leaders. The shark shinobi rapped on the door. The door slowly opened as the three of us stepped in.

The room was pitch black, I pushed chakra to my eyes as my nocturnal view came on, I noticed a man sitting behind a desk. He looked up as we entered, "Is this the Konoha kunoichi you caught yesterday?" I felt Kisame nod more than I saw it. The leader stood up and walked around the desk, he stopped right in front of me. I bowed slightly out of respect. "What is your name, rank, and your importance to Konoha?" He asked chuckling slightly.

I looked the Leader in the eyes and answered everything he needed to know. "My name is Miyu Umino, younger sister to Iruka Umino. I am 18 years old. I am a jounin, one of the highest ranked and skilled. I am an anbu captain as well as a trained medic. My importance to Konoha is that my skills are one of a kind, and I have never lost a fight or came back empty handed." As always my voice was void of all emotion.

Leader nodded and smirked. "I believe you could be an very good asset to the Akatsuki. In two days you will spar with a few of the members. Dismissed." I bowed again and left with Kisame and the other shinobi.

We walked back through the living but this time went to the kitchen where I noticed everyone was at. The all looked up as I entered. I gave them all a blank look as I took a seat at the table, between Itachi, who I knew from our academy days, and one I have yet to meet. He was wearing all black and a orange mask as he looked at me.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He shouted in my face. "Tobi thinks you are really pretty! Tobi wants to know what the pretty kunoichi's name is!" I tightened my hand into a fist and knocked him upside the head.

"That is none of your damn business, Tobi. Your just like Naruto-kun, annoying as shit." I muttered to myself, I heard chuckles go around the table as I looked up at everyone. "What?"

"Your going to fit in really well with us, un." The blonde said. Well fucking great….


End file.
